bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ookami no Shoukan/Alternate
| gender = Neutral Female (Human Form) | height = 135cm (Wolf Form) 161cm (Human Form) | weight = 45kg (Wolf Form) 56kg (Human Form) | bankai = Shoukan no Mikoto | sinsaeng jeongsu = | resurrección = | master = Kurokawa Tadayoshi | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = Jōji Nakata Mie Sonozaki | english voice = }} Ookami no Shoukan (狼白翔 Wolf of Redemption) is the manifested form of Kurokawa Tadayoshi's which can be found in his inner world. For the pseudo-canon version of this character, click here. Appearance Ookami no Shoukan's manifestation takes the form of a pure white alpha wolf, despite it being gender neutral, it's voice has both a female and male tone to them, with the female voice echoing behind the male voice. During times where Ookami no Shoukan takes on a more human-esque appearance, it takes the form of a female, wearing bright clothing reminiscent of a shihakshō, while in this form it's predominant voice is female. It's inner world seems to be a massive grassy plain, with a mountain range in the distance, many Sakura trees are in this plain. Ookami no Shoukan generally resides near a large pagoda in the plain. There is always a autumn breeze in the inner world. Personality Ookami no Shoukan seems to be a very benevolent being, never losing it's calm nature and always knowing it's masters worries. It seems to be exceptionally loyal to it's master and it goes out of it's way to help him if the situation calls for it. It's bond with Kurokawa is so strong that it can take on a physical likeness to a female human instead of it's natural, wolf form. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In it's human form, Ookami no Shoukan is a master swordsman, unlike it's master, who never trained beyond what he needed to. It's movements are very graceful and it's attacks are elegant and swift, carrying a surprising amount of weight and power with them. Enhanced Speed: In it's wolf form, Ookami no Shoukan is able to easily outpace many shunpo users with ease, matching the speed of a shunpo master. Even with it's decreased speed in human form, Ookami no Shoukan's speed is extremely impressive. Enhanced Strength: It's strength in both human and wolf form is uncanny, it is able to pin down strong opponents and push them back with pure strength and it is able to constantly throw off others who are not prepared. Shunpo Master: Due to it's decreased speed in human form, Ookami no Shoukan utilises shunpo while in it's human form. It's skill in the art of shunpo is only beaten by experienced masters of the art. : Possessing nearly identical to its wielder, Ookami no Shoukan has an overwhelmingly massive reserve of spiritual power, it glows orange when exerted. Ookami no Shoukan is able to use the abilities of it's Zanpakutō sword form at will at any time, it can also summon it's sword form to use in battle. *'Shikai': Triggered by the command "May the Fangs of Heaven Bear upon us". It's Shikai's form is that of a wide, elegantly curved blade, the hilt of the Zanpakutō stays the same and the back half of blade has a dark edge. The blade is about the length of a nodachi. It's most prominent feature though, is a curved groove which begins at the top of the hilt and ends near the start of the blade, giving it a semi-circle shape. :*'Tenma Jumon no Douka'(天文キ, Demon Spell Absorption): Ookami no Shoukan's only shikai technique. Using it's reiatsu as a catalyst, Ookami no Shoukan can absorb it's reiatsu and fire it off as blasts of energy from it's blade. *'Bankai':Shoukan no Mikoto(翔白尊, Great Deity of Redemption): Ookami no Shoukan's bankai takes the form of a large, intricately designed longsword, it is noticeably larger and longer than his shikai, which in itself is the length of a nodaichi and has a rather wide blade in itself. :*'Enhanced Tenma Jumon no Douka': An enhanced variation of Ookami no Shoukan's shikai ability, allowing him more control over the absorption of Reiatsu along with an increase in said Reiatsu's power. :*'Reiatsu Douka'* (霊圧キ Spiritual Pressure Absorption): An extremely powerful technique, Ookami no Shoukan's blade along with it starts glowing orange, the reiatsu emanating from it disappears, converging into the blade of it's bankai, causing it to fully glow bright orange. While under the effects of the zanpakutō spirit's absorbed reiatsu, the blade's cutting power increases. :*'Tenma Jumon no Yūgō'* (天文融合 Demon Spell Fusion): Ookami no Shoukan's ultimate technique. Ookami no Shoukan is able to merge it's own reiatsu with the reiatsu of it's master, Kurokawa Tadayoshi. The fused reiatsu from the blade is extremely powerful, and is able to cause a vast amount of destruction. Stats Appearances *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Stylx